Loneliness
by Sangelyjeen
Summary: Qu'est la solitude quand on s'appelle Théodore Nott? Quels sont les sentiment que peux ressentir un mystérieux personnage tel que lui? La solitude est un choix un une fatalité? Comment une si mystérieuse personne à t'elle pu siniser à tel point dans la vie de ce jeune homme? Et son père dans tout ça... Théodore Nott nous en parle...


Salut, je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour un nouvel OS et cette fois-ci comme vous pouvez le constater, c'est... un OS sur Théo! HHAAAA mon Théodore d'amour... Bon, je vous laisse en sa compagnie et vous allez voir que ce n'est pas facile tout les jours d'être un Nott.

PS : Pour ceux qui serraient intéressés j'ai écrit deux autres OS. Un OS Dramione en deux chapitres pour l'instant –voir peut-être un troisième- et j'ai écrit un OS Draco/OC.

 **Disclamer:** Tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf les pensées de notre Théo qui vient de ma petite tête!

Loneliness

Seul, c'est le sentiment que j'éprouve en parcourant les dédales du château. J'ai toujours préféré la solitude à la compagnie, la discrétion à l'insolence. Avoir toujours mon nez fourré dans les livres, dans ma tour d'ivoire. Dans mon entourage, les gens me voient plutôt comme le « gentil » Serpentard , le garçon que l'on remarque pas forcement, celui qui ne lance pas des vannes désobligeantes envers les autres. Mon sanctuaire ? La bibliothèque. Mais ça, je crois que vous le saviez déjà. Pourtant, on ne m'appelle pas « le rat de Bibliothèque » comme Granger. Une chance vous dites ? Je ne crois pas…

Oui, je suis Sang-Pure, élève dans la prestigieuse école de Poudlard, répartit dans la noble maison de Salazar Serpentard. J'ai un tas de gens autour de moi, qui me respectent. Mais jamais, je n'aie eu de réels amis. Oui en troisième année, je suis entré dans la bande de Malfoy mais ce n'était en aucun cas de ma propre volonté. Au font, il n'y a eu qu'une seule personne qui à essayé de rentrer de ma vie, qui a vu celui que j'étais vraiment, qui a regarder au delà des apparences. Alors que je ne faisais que lever mes défenses, _elle_ avait réussis en un temps record à les fissurer pour ensuite les faire s'écrouler devant mes yeux. Je la revois encore, me lancer un sourire « innocent » quand un de mes livres avait subitement disparu ou encore quand elle s'amusait à disperser des livres par terre dans le but d'en faire un jeu de piste qui m'amenait directement à elle, sous le saule près du lac. C'était à chaque fois la même chose elle dispersait ces livres sachant pertinemment que je ne pourrais pas supporter la vue d'un quelconque ouvrage sur le sol sans rien y faire. Résultat des courses, j'arrivais près du lac avec une tour de Pise en livre prête à s'écrouler d'un instant à l'autre…

Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux que pendant cette période. Durant ces moments avec elle, elle me faisait rire plus que je n'avais jamais ri dans toute ma vie entière. Je me sentais entier, vivant et incroyablement heureux… Mais toutes bonnes choses à une fin dit-on. C'était en cinquième année, après le retour de Vol… du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ses parents ont été assassinés par les partisans du Lord et donc, elle à du s'enfuir. Elle est partie avec juste deux petites phrases derrière elle

« On se révéra bientôt, je te le promets… Je t'aime ».

Et elle m'a abandonné, elle m'a laissé seul dans ce monde impitoyable…

Depuis ce jour, depuis _elle_ enfaite, je n'ai plus jamais approché personne. Je me suis promis de ne jamais plus laissé quelqu'un entrer dans la vie. Cela fait trop mal par la suite… Alors, me voilà encore entrain de me parler à moi-même comme je le fait maintenant depuis près de deux ans, plongé dans la solitude…

Mais au font, la solitude n'est ce pas se retrouver seul avec son esprit, avec personne d'autre que sois? Se retrouver avec nos fantômes? Chaque jours je dois jouer un rôle, de garder la face. Si bien que je ne me reconnais plus moi même.

Vous allez me dire que c'est moi qui l'aie voulu, moi qui me suis éloigné, qui aient fuis la réalité pour me réfugier dans l'imaginaire. Mais je n'avais pas chois, je ne pouvais pas affronter le monde réel, mes obligations, faisant abstrait de mes convictions, de ma conscience. Cette même conscience qui me hurlait que ce que je faisais était mal. D'ailleurs, elle me le hurle toujours.

Me voilà donc, luttant contre tous, essayant d'avancer à contre sens, contre le vent. Contre ma destinée car dans le fond, nous n'avons qu'une seule vie.

Alors, suis-je réellement seul au monde? Avec ou contre les autres? Quel autres, ceux qui prétendent être mes allié ou ceux que j'ai toujours reniés?

J'ai envie de tout lâcher, de partir loin, loin de ce monde infernal. Un monde où le Lord Voldemort a réussis à installer un climat de terreur. De la terreur, nous en éprouvons tous. Que se soit les opposent du Lord ou bien ses fidèles. Les uns ont peur d'un face à face avec celui-ci, de ce qu'adviendra d'eux après que le Seigneur en aura fini avec eux, les autres sont effrayé des changements d'humeur de leurs maitre et des coups de doloris de celui-ci après une mission ratée.

Et moi dans tout ça? Après tout, je ne suis qu'un Serpentard avec une marque sur le bras, insultant les née moldus de "Sang de bourbes" à tout va sans en penser un traitre mot, torturant les moldus en me dégoutant un peu plus chaque jours...

Je ne suis qu'un pion dans le jeu de Lord, sa pièce inutile, celle que l'on pourrait abattre sur le champ sans y voir la moindre différence. Je ne suis important aux yeux de personnes. Ni dans ceux du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ni dans ceux de mes soi-disant alliés. Alors, pourquoi s'accrocher à ce navire? Pourquoi essayer de tenir bon sur le bateau de l'horreur alors que je puisse le lâcher et me laisser porter par le courant, partir loin, loin de tout ça!

Il n'y a personne qui me retient... Enfin si, il y en a une, une et une seule et pas des moindre. La personne la plus importante à mes yeux; Mon père. Malgré les apparences, il a toujours été un bon père. Serte, à bien des égards un peu austère et insociable, surtout depuis la mort de ma mère mais, un père présent. Du moins jusqu'a _Son_ retour... Encore lui, il gâche définitivement tout...

Alors, pour mon père, je vais me battre. Dans quel camp? Celui dans lequel je pourrais rendre Théodore Nott Senior fier, celui dans lequel je pourrais le mettre en sécurité.

Alors, c'est décidé, ce soir, je ne me bâterais pas pour mes convictions et mon honneur mais pour ceux de mon père, la seule personne au monde à laquelle je tiens et celle qui m'a toujours compris. Je contribuerai à la victoire du Lord, de ce monstre. Et ce même si le destin devait en être autrement. Si l'Ordre venait à gagner, mon cœur bâtera de joie dans l'espoir d'un monde meilleur mais également de tristesse et de désespoir pour mon père...

Je repenserais à tout ça, à ce que j'aurais pu avoir si j'avais écouté mon cœur, à _elle_ aussi, peut-être…terré dans le font de ma cellule d'Azkaban, seul avec moi même. Juste accompagné de mon ennemi juré, de ma pire crainte: la solitude...


End file.
